


Heaven To Hell and Back

by 5secsoftw (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dont know any others, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Relationship, Muke af, ROWYSOTour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5secsoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They were not supposed to be caught, but it happened and now they had to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, here is another writing attempt!  
> I've been writing it for a while, and firstly, the work was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got really big, so I decided to make it into a fic. There will be 5 caps probably, but I'm only posting them if you like the first one :)  
> Before leaving you with the reading, I'd like to thank Sierra, who is helping with my English grammar (cause English isn't my frist language) to make the fic better for you to read. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s: I've posted a few of it already before, some of you may have read! However, I deleted, cause I got in trouble with my grammar.

“Luke!” Michael said firmly, but with notable hurt in his voice when he entered the stage to rehearse that afternoon.

“Hi” Luke answered, low and hurt voice, without raising his head from his guitar.

Michael looked towards the seats in front of the stage and saw some of the people from their management giving him thumbs up and an encouraging (fake) smile. Michael hated it. One of the staff’s guy handed him his guitar and Michael walked towards his usual spot on the stage. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Luke with these men around. Luke kept his head down, fiddling with his guitar, only looking up when Calum and Ashton entered the stage laughing. Their laughs disappeared as soon as they observed the scenario.

Michael was on one side of the stage doing nothing but glaring at the management sitting in the front row of seats and Luke was still pretending to tune his guitar on the other side. Luke was looking at them, but both knew he had been looking down this whole time. They had seen it before.

“Hey guys.” Calum greeted taking his bass with the same guy who had handed Michael his guitar before. Ashton on the other hand avoided talking, he knew the situation was already tough and just sat on the drum stool.

“So guys.” Adam, the manager said. “You can start.”

Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton started rehearsing and everything seemed normal for a while. The four of them playing, singing and even smiling. Michael and Luke didn’t make any approach as usual, but they both sang with Cal at different times, trying to make things look typical. Rehearsal went on for about thirty minutes, when Adam stopped them.

“You sounded amazing! I don’t think you need much more rehearsing for the upcoming concerts.” He said, grinning. “Let’s take a twenty minutes break!” Adam turned and left the room followed by Matt and Josh from the management team as well.

Calum walked towards Luke at the edge of the stage. Luke’s head was in his hands. Calaum sat down and asked. “How are you?”

“I’m not good...” Luke said sadly.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know they would come today.” Calum sighed, putting his hand on Luke’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault… I didn’t know either.” Luke tried to smile. “I just wish none of this had happened, everything would have been so better.”

“I know Luke, but I promise you… Ashton and I are going to do everything to make things work between you two!” Calum smiled.

“Thanks, Cal!” Luke tried to put some enthusiasm into his voice but he didn’t know how Calum and Ashton planned to do that.

“Michael, love!” Luke and Calum turned their heads to the door where the sickly sweet voice had rang out. And there she was, standing in the middle of the stage smiling at Michael.

“H-hi Abigail” Michael stuttered and looked to the spot where Luke and Calum had been sitting just to see Luke getting up and leaving the room hastily. “What brings you here?” he said.

“Just wanted to say goodbye to my beautiful boyfriend and say that I’m going to miss you these days you’re going to be away” she said hugging him while Michael stayed still, guitar in between them, preventing Abigail from getting too close.

“Ah, ok?”

“Ok? Is that all you have to say?” she snapped, drawing back from Michael quickly.

“Yeah.” Michael said calmly. “There are no paps here, I don’t need to pretend that I like you or that we’re a real couple. I won’t miss you.” He looked around to make sure nobody from management was there before saying, “I’m actually pretty happy I’lll be able to stay away from you during our European leg.” Calum and Ashton quickly tried to muffle their laughs.

“You might not see me, but remember, you won’t be able to see Luke either.” She taunted. Michael’s expression changed from smug to hurt. “Now that you already know you’re going to spend a couple months alone, I can leave.” She winked and left shaking her hips and her skirt revealing way too much in Michael’s opinion.

“I can’t believe she is right.” Michael groaned while sitting on the spot Luke had been before.

“Hey, everything’s going to be ok! We’re going to work things out and you two won’t have to stay away from each other.” Calum said trying to comfort Michael.

“Calum’s right, Mikey. We’re going to help you!” Ashton said getting up from behind the drum kit. “Now, let me look for Luke before Adam and the others find out he’s left.” Ashton walked out of the room to search for the heartbroken boy.

Luke was in one of the dressing rooms, the furthest to be precise. He knew this arena pretty well, he and the guys had been performing there for the past two nights and were using right now to rehearse a little before leaving America and going to Europe.

He was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them. He had dried tears on his cheeks and his thoughts were far away. He was thinking about that day, the day everything changed.

 

_They had just finished their last concert in Australia. The guys had some time to chill while the staff packed and finished organising the things to leave. America was waiting for them! Calum and Ashton had disappeared as soon as the concert ended. Luke bet that they were drinking somewhere  “to celebrate” which actually meant to let Michael and Luke have some time alone._

_Michael had Luke pressed against the wall in one of the dressing rooms. He had one knee between Luke’s leg and his hand on the younger’s waist; Luke’s head was resting against the wall while Michael kissed his neck. Luke’s hands were moving up and down on the sides of the older boy. They had been like this for a while when a door cracked open and before they could process who had opened it, someone was yelling at them._

_“I can’t believe you two are making out!” The voice belonged to Josh, a member from their management team. Michael knew it even before turning to face him. “It wasn’t supposed to be happening!”_

_“Josh, we-” Michael tried to speak._

_“Don’t, Michael! I don’t wanna hear you two, not now… I just wanna know. How long has it been happening?”_

_“Three months.” Michael answered weakly._

_“Three months? You two have been fucking around for three months and none of us knew about it?”_

_“We were going to tell Adam and you…” he tried to speak again but was ignored._

_“You two get ready and go to the common area… Just, you two are in a big, big trouble!” Josh scoffed and Michael heard Luke behind him. Josh left the room angrily._

_“Hey baby, everything’s going to be ok!” Michael said turning to Luke, who was crying silently. Michael hugged him and Luke hugged back. Together they cried._

***

_However, nothing went ok. Later that night, seven of them were gathered in the common area. Luke, Michel, Mike, Adam, Matt, from management, and Ashton and Calum who had refused to leave the other two alone._

_“Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings.” Adam, their manager, started. “I heard about you two and I’m not happy. It isn’t only because you two have been dating behind us, it is because you two have been dating at all. It’s not supposed to happen! Four of you are a band and you have a name to keep! Dating one another isn’t going to help you to gain awards, or fans, or popularity! People don’t accept this kind of behaviour!” Luke was standing next to Michael, and the latter noticed the tears started streaming down his boyfriend’s face once again. He held Luke’s hand and squeezed it. “For this reason, from now on you two are strictly forbidden to do the following: sit or stand next to each other in interviews, award acceptances, or pictures. In concert, you may not sing on the same mic or, show any kind of affection on your social media!”_

_“NO!” Michael spoke up._

_“I haven’t finished!” Adam raised his hand to stop Michael. “And from today until the end of the tour, Michael is sharing room with Calum and Luke with Ashton at any hotel we’re staying in. No exceptions! We’re also setting you up with a girl, Michael”._

_“What?” Luke and Michael asked together, incredulous._

_“Exactly what you heard… You’re going to have a girlfriend from today, Michael. And you’re going to show her off every time you need to appear at somewhere as a band!”_

_“I’m not doing that!”_

_“Yes, you are… It is my last word!”_

_“You can’t do that!” Calum spoke for the first time._

_“I can and I am. Now go, you have an early flight tomorrow!” The four started walking together, but stopped as soon as they heard Adam speaking again. “Calum and Michael, you go first!” So, Michael and Calum walked in silence, Ashton and Luke stayed behind. Luke was in Ashton’s arms crying before they even left the small room._

_From that day on, everything had changed. Michael and Luke had looked at each other even less than they expected. It was just easier. There was no temptation if they avoided looking at each other. There was no opportunity for them to break their management’s rules. Michael had shown his “girlfriend” around and talked about her during interviews. Both Michael and Luke themselves to sleep every night._

_Calum and Ashton had helped as much as they could. They stayed, awake until they knew management was asleep and put Michael and Luke together in a room. Most of the time they aren’t at hotels, though, and on the bus, which made it impossible to put them together._

_The fans had noticed some changes between Luke and Michael as well. They hadn’t known about their relationship, but they knew something was going on, since the “Muke moments” during interviews didn’t exist anymore as well as their moments during concerts. They perceived that both guys barely looked at each other whilst performing and many questions by worried fans had come up on twitter and facebook, all of them remained without answer. Things were tough for everyone!_

 

Luke heard the door swing open and hoped it was Michael entering, coming to say that everything he just remembered was none other than a dream, but he knew it wasn’t. He looked up and saw Ashton smiling weakly.

“Hey Lukey. We need to go… They’re going to come back soon and we should be there or...” Ashton trailed off. Luke nodded, if Ashton and Luke weren’t together management might think Michael and Luke had been sneaking around.

“Yeah.” Luke agreed. Ashton offered his hand to Luke and helped him stand up. They walked together towards the stage and as soon as they entered, Adam and his “disciples” came back.

“Guys, I think we can call it a day and finish for today… We have that flight to take tomorrow morning, so make sure you have everything packed.”

And as every other time since the day they were caught, Michael stayed on the stage with Calum, while Luke and Ashton walked away. Minutes later, Michael and Calum were allowed to go. Some fans were screaming and trying to get autographs in front of the arena. The guys tried to put oon a brave face; they smiled and, took a few pictures before quickly running to the bus to join the others.  

On the bus, Ashton was leaning against the entrance door, Calum stopped and joined him. Michael understood the message and ran to the bunks room finding Luke sprawled out in his bunk, his back to the world. Michael approached and started stroking Luke’s hair. Luke turned to face him.

“Hey love.” Michael said.

“Michael!” Luke launched himself into the older boy’s arms. “I can’t stand it anymore, I can’t live like this anymore!” he said crying.

“I know babe, I know…” Michael said hugging Luke as if it were the end of the world. “Everything’s going to be ok. We’re-”

“No Michael, nothing’s going to be ok” Luke spat. “We’ve been living in this hell for two months and nothing’s changed.” He cried hard. “Actually, everything’s changed… Between us. We become more and more distant every day, we can’t kiss, we can’t hug, and we can’t even talk.  Management follows us everywhere we go and takes notes of everything we do, I can’t even go near you without being yelled at and a new rule thrown at us.” Michael had already climbed in Luke’s bed and they were both crying silently. Luke had his head on Michael chest, while the older had his hands on Luke’s lower back. Speaking of rules, I don’t even get to see you without that girl behind you anymore”. Luke sobbed. “I’m waiting for the day you see she’s better than me…”

“Luke babe, it’s never gonna happen… I hate that girl, I hate that life management has made for us. All I wanted right now is to be with you like that without being worried of getting caught. I’ll do everything it takes until I get it.” Michael put two fingers under Luke’s chin, making the blond look at him, green met blue. “You know I love _you_!” Luke smiled weakly.

“I love you too!”

“Hey, um, guys,” They heard someone and looked towards the door to meet Calum, “I didn’t wanna be the one to spoil the moment, but Adam is coming.” Luke tightened his grip on Michael, who just smiled at Calum. “Thanks, Cal.” The Kiwi boy smiled and left.

“I don’t want you to go!” Luke whined.

“I’ll be right here, above you.” Michael said pointing to his bunk.

“It’s not the same! I hate this bus, I hate this life!” Luke sniffled and shifted himself on the bed to look at the wall again. “L-Lu…” Michael was going to start speaking to Luke when Adam passed in front of the brunk area’s door and glared at him. Michael climbed in his bed and imitated Luke’s previous action on his own bunk.

***

Luke woke up three hours later, lost because he didn’t know he had fallen asleep. He got up and walked out of the now dark bunk area. He found Calum and Ashton sitting on the couch and playing videogames near the back of the bus. He sat next to Calum.

“How are you?” Calum asked.

“Terrible.” Luke just replied. “I hate this whole situation, but I hate it even more when we need to travel on the bus. It is almost impossible not to be inat the same place as Mikey, and Adam keeps glaring at us like we’re doing it on purpose!” Luke sighed. “And you wanna know the worst part? I think my relationship with Mikey is jeopardised…” Calum and Ashton stopped their game immediately and looked to Luke. “Come on guys, we know relationships don’t work when people can’t even look at each other.” He tried to laugh, but failed.

“Of course it isn’t, Luke.” Ashton spoke. “You love Mikey, Mikey loves you, and even though you two have been experiencing a tough time, I’m sure your love is still the same or even stronger.”

“I don’t know, I sometimes feel like Mikey is going to break up with me, because we’re getting more distant every day.” Luke whimpered. “I think that sooner or later he’s going to realise that it’s not worth fighting for something that can’t last forever. He’s young, he’s a man and he has needs, he doesn’t want to stay with someone who he can’t kiss and do stuff.”

“Has Michael said something to you about that?” Calum asked curious.

“No, he hasn’t. We actually talked about it before, and he said he would do everything to be with me.”

“And I will.” The three boys sitting on the couch looked to the direction of the voice. “Never doubt my love, baby… I mean every word I say to you.” Michael, who had been standing on the door walked and sat by Luke, hugging the taller boy. “And I if I don’t get to kiss you, I don’t wanna kiss anyone else.”

“I didn’t wanna be as insecure as I am, but I can’t stop myself from thinking those things… About you leaving...” Luke murmured.

“I won’t be leaving!” Michael assured. “I made a promise, and I’ll always keep it!” Michael kissed the top of Luke’s head.

“Guys, sorry again, but it is going to be better if you stay away now.” Calum spoke. “I think someone’s coming”.

The couple separated. Michael walked to sit on the adjacent couch, far from Luke, who kept sitting by Calum. The Kiwi boy and Ashton restarted the game. Not two minutes after, the door slid open. It was Adam, of course, he took a look around, glanced at Luke and then Michael and took a seat near the older of them both.

“I’m just going back to bed.” Luke said getting up.

“I’ll go too.” Ashton said to make things less suspicious. “Michael, take it!” He said giving the videogame control to Michael. Michael took the control while the two lads left.

“I think I haven’t been clear enough with you two.” Adam said.

“What do you mean?” Michael stopped pretending he was playing and eyed Adam.

“Come on Michael, I just caught you two here… You aren’t supposed to be that close!”

“Look Adam, don’t you think you’ve done enough to us?” Michael said firmly. “We’re being as distant as we can, we haven’t talked to each other properly in ages, and we have been suffering a lot! We were just chilling here while the guys played, we didn’t do anything… You saw it yourself, we weren’t even sitting next to each other! You can’t forbid us from having fun!” Michael had increased the volume of his voice at this point.

“I can’t, but I…” Michael cut Adam off.

“And you know what’s more?” Michael got up off the couch. “Even though you have set these absurd rules, you can’t forbid us to love each other!” He left the room followed by Calum who remained silent the whole time, but gazed at Adam before leaving.

“It is getting more ridiculous every day!” Calum spoke for the first time, when he and the black haired boy were out of the room.

“I know, right? I’m waiting for the day he is going to do something bigger than separating Luke and I.” Michael stated with his hand on his face.

“It is not gonna happen, I won’t let it happen… I’m sick of seeing my best friends suffering this much!” The tanned boy exclaimed. “I’ll do anything I can to help, you know it.”

“I know Cal… Thanks for... everything.!” Michael said smiling weakly.

“I haven’t done that much, but you’re welcome, anyways!” Calum smiled. “Let’s go sleep, the quicker we sleep and forget about this fucking bus, the quicker we get to take our flight!”

“You’re right… Good night, Cal!” Michael said walking to the bunks area.

“Good night!” Calum answered entering the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What's up?
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and who gave kudos! That meant a lot to me. Thanks! Anda here is the nexto chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

As Calum predicted, not much time after Michael closed his eyes, he woke up if Ashton shaking him by his arm. They were going to be flying soon, he thought. Michael opened his eyes and saw Ashton’s curls disappearing on the horizon. He got up and entered the bathroom to start his morning routine.

Not far from where Michael was, Luke was checking his luggage; Ashton and Calum were around finishing their things as well. Michael walked in around twenty minutes after and four of them were ready to leave the bus and go to the airport.

“Good morning guys.” Adam started. “Hope you have had a good night… Today we are heading to Europe. Our first stop is going to be Lisbon, in Portugal. Our flight is booked to leave New York at 8am, and we have around seven hours until we get to Lisbon. We should be landing there around eight o’clock tonight or so. Then, you four will be spending the night at a hotel and getting ready for the first European concert.” Adam explained, while the boys were standing next to each other looking. “Now you can go… And be careful on how you act around the fans, we were told that there is already a crowd waiting outside at the airport.” He addressed the last part mainly to Luke and Michael, of course.

The four boys got off of the bus, and as expected, many fans were outside waiting for them As soon as they were out; the fans started asking for pictures and autographs. The boys spent some time with the fans before walking into the airport. The airport lobby was also crowded with screaming fans.  Michael stopped to talk with a group of friends and while he was smiling to take the picture, one of the girls whispered in his ears.

“What is going on between you and Luke?” Michael choked. “N-nothing. Why?”

She smiled, “We know there’s something.” Then she winked and Michael left, unsure if his and Luke’s relationship was either threatened or accepted by fans.

Michael marched towards the other three guys, who were already reunited to check in. After checking in, they entered their airline company VIP’s room and waited until the call. Michael and Ashton sat on one side of the room, while Luke and Calum were on the other side. Adam, Josh and Matt entered minutes after and just smiled observing the guys were obliging by their rules.

“Something strange happened to me just now.” Michael blurted and Ashton stop scrolling his mobile to look up at him. “What was it?” He asked. “A fan asked what’s going on between Luke and I, I said nothing and asked why, she just ‘we know there’s something’.” Michael explained. “I don’t know what she meant with that… And I’m afraid.”

“Our fans aren’t stupid, they already know you two have been avoiding each other, they don’t know why, though. So, I wonder if she meant it as in a relationship or as in a fight.” Ashton declared. “However, sooner or later something is going to pop up on twitter, right?” He laughed. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Michael replied. “I hope they don’t think we’ve fought. Luke would be so upset.” Michael finished. “I bet not.” The curly-haired boy concluded.

The waiting didn’t last much longer. The boys got on the plane and sat following the way they had been sitting at the airport. Luke and Calum. Michael and Ashton. Calum decided he wanted to sleep as much as he could to enjoy the night in Europe without getting too tired, so when the plane took off, he rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Luke listened to music for a long time, glancing to where Michael was sitting once in a while. The black haired boy was playing videogames, of course, and he knew Luke was looking, and couldn’t help but smile every now and then.

***

Seven hours, and many rushed fan mettings later, the four boys and their managers were gathered in taxi heading to the hotel they had been booked at. The ride was silent, everyone avoided talking since the managers were there and they hated it.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was quiet, meaning there were no fans waiting. They got out of the taxi and walked to the counter to check in. Finally.

“Modest Management, sir.” Adam spoke up. “It should be three rooms.” He added.

“Yeah, we have a booking for Modest Management, but it actually says two rooms.” The hotel attendant said.

“It is three!” Adam said again. “You can book now.”

“Sorry, sir. The hotel is full.”

“That’s impossible, we need three rooms!” Adam said firmly.

“There’s nothing we can do, sir. We’re sorry about this situation; we can book you in another room tomorrow.” The guy explained. “For tonight, you need to divide into two rooms.”

“Ok!” Adam snorted and walked towards the group waiting. “So guys.” He started and band and colleagues looked at him. “There was this little problem and they booked only two rooms for us, and the hotel is full.”

“And?” Matt asked.

“We need to divide into them… Of course you two - ”. Adam was going to speak, but was cut off by Ashton.

“I know what you’re going to say, but no, Michael and Luke won’t be separated tonight… I’m sorry they booked only two rooms and now they need to stay together. However, there is no sense in one of them staying with you or one of you staying with us, whatever! Sorry for saying it, but we are a bunch of teenagers who have things of our age to do. We already spend most of our time on the bus without our privacy. We can’t Skype our families properly, we can’t play our videogames at all times, we can’t do a lot of things, and today we’re going to do it! So, yeah, Luke, Michael, Calum and I are staying together!” Ashton finished his rant and breathed deeply to catch all the air he had used.

Without any other words, Ashton went to the counter, took the key and called the guys to follow him. Soon, the four boys were in the lift.

“Thanks, Ash!” Luke said quietly.

“No worries, Luke… I wouldn’t let one of you stay with them, we’ve had enough of them!” Ashton smiled. “Hope you two enjoy it, but remember Cal and I are going to be there.” He winked. Luke blushed and Michael took his hand squeezing it and smiling fondly at him.

They entered the room and placed their bags on the beds. There were two queen beds, so each pair (Michael and Luke/Ashton and Calum) chose one. Calum entered the bathroom saying something about getting ready to go partying, since it was only around nine o’clock, and talking to Ashton about the time they should leave. Ashton shuffled through his bag to look for acceptable clothes.

Michael was sitting on the edge of his and Luke’s bed, and the younger boy walked to him to sit on his lap and leaned his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Michael put his hands around Luke’s waist.

“I miss this.” Luke stated.

“I miss it too, babe.” Michael agreed.

“Just want it to end soon, so we could do this forever.”

“Let’s not talk about it, ok? Let’s enjoy our time together and do whatever you want. Since we don’t need to go out.” Michael suggested, kissing Luke’s cheek.

“Ok then… We could order room service, something really tasty, cause I’m hungry and I know you are too.” Both of them laughed. “Then we could cuddle and watch a movie, how does that sound?” Luke asked with sparkling eyes.

“Amazing!”

A few minutes later after Ashton and Calum left telling the two to take care. Michael called room service and asked for pepperoni pizza, while Luke showered. Then, Michael showered and when he left the bathroom in sweats and an old shirt, Luke and the pizza were already waiting for him. Luke was wearing sweat pants and one of Michael’s hoodies.

They sat around the small table and ate in silence, enjoyed the company of each other and sometimes playing with their feet under the table. After that, they turned on the TV and chose a movie from the film’s menu. Luke picked out “Mean Girls” and they lied down on the bed, closer than ever. While the initial credits were on, Luke rolled over on top of Michael and locked their eyes.

“Hi.” He said shyly.

“Hey, baby” Michael smiled, bopping Luke’s nose. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanna look at you to make sure you’re actually here, beside me.” Luke smiled.

“I’m here!” Michael smiled again.

The older boy put one of his hands on the younger’s waist and the other on his neck pulling Luke to him. Luke closed his eyes, and so did Michael. Their lips met. Michael could feel the rapid beat of his and Luke’s hearts, he could taste bitterness of pepperonis on Luke’s mouth, he could feel his body shivering wherever Luke touched him. Luke wound his hands into Michael’s hair feeling its silkiness and finesse curled around his fingers. He felt chills running over his skin as though it was the first time him and Michael kissed. Michael licked Luke’s bottom lip and the blonde opened his mouth for him, their tongues meeting on the way. Michael’s tongue explored Luke’s mouth and vice-versa, his hands traveling up and down the blond boy’s back. The kissed for what seemed like forever, and ended when they needed to breathe.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Michael asked.

“I know, and I love you too!” Luke answered getting back to his previous position next to Michael. He leaned his head and one of his hands on the black-haired boy’s chest. One of Michael’s hand was on Luke’s waist, curling him closer protectively, the other was playing with Luke’s fingers. Their limbs tangled.

They watched the movie for a while and then fell asleep together, next to each other. Feeling home. And if Ashton and Calum arrived later that night and smiled fondly to the scene, taking pictures, no one needs to know. Ashton and Calum were overjoyed that their two best friends were finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd find it?  
> Let me know how it is going, so I can continue :)
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'm, after a million times, to post a new chapter!  
> How are you guys thinking of it so far? Hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> See ya! :)

The next morning started late for Luke and Michael. Even though they went to sleep pretty early the night before, they enjoyed their time together in bed until after ten o’clock, when they got up, the hotel’s restaurant had already ended the breakfast. Michael and Luke decided to have a breakfast outside. They got ready and left the hotel together. Ashton and Calum were not in the room, probably were at the gym, as usual.

They walked for a while and took some pictures with fans, then they entered a Starbucks, asked for their food and sat together. They had a good morning spending some time together, eating, laughing and being who they used to be.

Not too long after that, they walked back to the hotel and met Ashton and Calum in the room. They didn’t look as happy.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Michael asked shutting the door.

“It’s better if you two see it… Seems like MUKE is trending with the most diverse hashtags”. Ashton answered reading something on the computer, while Calum scrolled through his phone.

Michael and Luke approached the table where Ashton was sat at and looked at the screen. There were thousands of pics of them together this morning, smiling and walking together, and a lot more hashtags going from a simple #muke to #mukeisback, #mukeisreal.

Luke looked at the pictures for a few minutes, then looked at Michael and the fear took over him. Michael noticed and took Luke’s hand.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alrig-” He was cut off by a knock on the door, followed by someone opening it. It was one of the hotel’s staff and behind him was Adam, who entered the room in rage.

“Seems like I haven’t been clear enough with you two!” He looked as angry as ever while talking to Michael and Luke. “First, you two sleep in the same room, ok, I accepted your friend’s reason, even though I knew it was the worst thing to do. Then, you two do this! How are we gonna undo this mess? Have you thought about all the effort we have put to make everyone forget about this MUKE thing?”

“Maybe they don’t wanna forget…” Calum spoke.

“They have to! It’s not good for your reputation!”

“Have you thought that maybe the fans really want their relationship to be real?” Ashton asked.

“I haven’t and I won’t, this is not happening anytime soon!” Adam emphasised the last bit of his sentence. “And I haven’t decided yet, but there will be a price to pay because of that, you know, right?” He asked directly looking at Michael and Luke who were just staring wide eyed.

“No, Adam, please!” Luke pleaded, speaking with Adam for the first time since he had changed Michael and Luke’s lives. Luke preferred to stay silent and wait for all the penalties to come. Michael had been the one to argue all the time. However, he couldn’t stand this whole situation anymore and tried to express himself.

“It’s been a while since you’ve asked for something, Luke. It almost makes me think different, but no. Now, while I think about what to do, Luke and Ashton have to move, we got another room”.

Luke and Ashton gathered their belongings and left the room. Adam just left them when the four boys weren’t together in the same room. Michael sat on the edge of a bed putting his hand on his face, groaning. Calum sat beside him and tried to comfort Michael.

“I’m so fucking afraid of what Adam is going to do now!” Michael exclaimed.

“I wish I could say something comforting man, but…”

“I know Cal, you don’t need to. I just hope Luke will be ok! We were so stupid!” Michael stood up abruptly and started pacing back and forth. “I’m so fucking nervous, I need to talk to Luke, I know he’s crying his heart out now and I also know that whatever Adam is planning it’s not gonna be any good!” Michael stopped and looked at Calum. “I accepted everything he’s done so far and he’s done a lot, what’s next? I can’t think of anything!”

“Hey, you’ll be okay. He is gonna tell us soon, and we are gonna figure out what to do!” Calum said standing in front of Michael and putting his hand on the pale boy’s shoulders.

And Michael was not wrong, not too far from there, Ashton and Luke were in their new room. Luke was in Ashton’s arms crying. Crying a lot.

“W-wh-at’s goo-in-g to hap-en no-ow?” Luke tried to speak.

“Shhhhh Luke, don’t think of that now. Everything is going to be ok, you need to calm down!”

“B-uu-u-t…”

“No buts, no nothing… Just calm down!” Ashton said while hugging Luke close.

Ashton comforted Luke for a few minutes until the tallest fell asleep. The curly haired boy left Luke sleeping and went back to Michael and Calum’s room. On the way he saw some people from management standing on the corridor. Of course they were there to avoid any meeting between Michael and Luke until the night. Ashton didn’t acknowledge anyone, just knocked on the door and entered as soon as Calum opened it.

Inside their room, the situation was a little different, Michael was standing in the middle of the room and looked lost, Calum looked concerned as ever. He closed the door behind him and started talking to Ashton.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Calum asked quietly.

“Honestly? I don’t know, I have no idea what he can do now. He’s done everything, right?”

“I think so… I mean, I hope so.” Calum sighed. “How about tonight?”

“They both are really professional, I’m pretty sure nothing’s gonna be noticeable while we’re on stage.” Ashton assured.

“How’s Luke?” Michael asked suddenly.

“Not good”. Ashton sighed. “He’s sleeping now, but he cried his heart out for too long until he fell asleep.”

“We fucked up so much this time!” Michael admitted.

“Don’t say that, Mikey! You were just having breakfast together and had some pictures taken, our fans don’t know about your relationship, they just do this “ship thingy” and tweet what they really want to be true – even though it is -, and Adam can’t deal with the idea of having you two together.” Ashton explained. “I don’t understand it though.If the fans post a lot of this muke stuff, doesn’t it mean they support you?”

“I reckon he thinks media won’t accept it! The problem isn’t the fans.” Calum added.

“Fuck media! Who makes us the band we are, are our fans, and as far as we know they’re really cool with Michael and Luke’s relationship!” Ashton said angrily.

“Hey, calm down, Ash. We know the fans are cool with it, but management and the media think it’s wrong, and the media can ruin everything we’ve got so far by saying things about us.” Calum said calmly.

“Does the media really think it is wrong?” Ash speculated. “‘Cause that’s what Adam says to us!”

“Do the fans really support us?” Michael commented sceptically. “I mean, we just assume they do but do we know for sure?

The silence took place in the hotel room while the three lads looked to each other. The only noise which could be heard was their breaths. A few minutes went by and Ashton spoke again.

“I’ve gotta go, I have something really important to do!” he said suddenly and both Michael and Calum eyed him curiously. “Before I go, Mike, if you go to see Luke, be careful… Management has put security all over the corridor.” He said approaching the door. “See ya later!” He left the room without another word.

“What’s it with Ash?” Michael questioned.

“Dunno.” Cal replied. “He’s been acting weird lately.” Calum shrugged. “Actually, he is weird.” They laughed together.

“Hey” Michael spoke between the laugh. “Can you go and check on Luke?”

“Yeah, sure.” Calum left the room.

The corridor was still full of security and the people from management and they observed Calum walking by. The Kiwi boy didn’t say a thing while walking. He stopped by the door and knocked, Luke opened it, looking tired. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair was a mess and his clothes were all wrinkled.

“Hey.” Calum said and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “How are you feeling?”

“Bad” Luke answered launching himself on the bed, pressing face onto the pillow. Calum sat on the edge of the same bed. “How’s Michael?” Luke asked after staring at Calum.

“Same as you… He’s more concerned, though.” Luke looked confused. “He’s tried to figure out what Adam is going to now, ‘cause you know, it seems like he’s done everything already.”

“Whatever he does, it won’t be any good!” The blue eyed boy sighed.

“Don’t think of that now, everything is going to be ok!” Cal tried to calm him down. “Today’s our first show in Europe and it’s going to be amazing!”

“Yeah, sure!” Luke gave a small smile. “Have you seen Ash?”

“He said he had something important to do, who knows?” The tanned boy laughed. “Anyways, we should get ready, our van is coming to pick us up soon”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think of it?  
> Leave kudos and comments to make happy and to get the next one!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
